bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Banshee Barron (Equivocal)
Real Life *Real name: Joshua Carter *Net Handles: Banshee Barron, Equivocal, Zephesto, Scrye, Slye, Setr, Serpix *Enjoys living life as a fairly normal individual attending college, being an avid novel reader, and trying to be the best friend he can for those he knows, while generally being sarcastic and often disingenuous student and speaker to those he does not. Bungie.net Life Once popular and frequent poster on the Bungie.net forums 2003-2006. Noted for actively seeking to create animosity between users then picking them apart like his predecessors Sinister Pig and Shatterstar, members who were popular during his first forays into Bungie.net. Sinister Pig it quoted as saying the following of him: "While I try to argue with someone, now and again I might throw in a rude word or two. Shatterstar is downright fatherly, and Banshee Barron is most likely to just chew you out with profanity in full force." Banshee Barron continued onward using the style of writing his idols (and later accomplices) even after their fall into obscurity shortly before Bungie.net was updated from the myth-oriented site to the first incarnation of a Halo 2 centric site ("New Hotness"). As his forum career went on, his personality became increasingly nihilistic, and many of his writings showed a tendency toward misanthropy. Post New Hotness Following the update of the forum system (originally comprising of a mere two forums, The Underground and The Septagon) Banshee Barron became a moderator of Chapter Founders, an early popular chapter. He then moved to post primarily in The Septagon and the new Flood forum. He was active during ObbiQuiet's first ventures on the forums, as well as being present for the rise to fame of users such as McsBrother and Cortana 5. Notable friends of Banshee Barron throughout his time on the forums are Shai Hulud, Josher 35, and GameJunkieJim-- among many others he was in close contact with for the span of several years. Maintains a relationship with other Frozen Minority members, who he has outwardly been said to resent. Rare posts and rants on his now defunct chapter suggest he has a grudging respect or even friendship with a few of the members. Perhaps his feelings are as mixed as his ideas conveyed in his posts. The answer remains ambiguous and in a state of constant flux. World of Warcraft Sometime perhaps around 2005-2006 Banshee Barron joined the bungie World of Warcraft guild Pants (run by ferrex, Bungie multiplayer map designer). He played a character in Pants up until 2007 and in this time almost completely disappeared from the Bungie.net forums. When ferrex announced he would take a more passive role in Guild Leadership, his account (containing his WoW handles "Scrye" "Zephesto" and "Slye") was frozen and left inactive. Current state In January 2007, Banshee Barron returned to The Flood Forums for two days before saying to a poster that wanted to know about suicide that he should "Try it and find out." He was banned by the forum moderators for two weeks and in that time dropped his Banshee Barron account totally, preferring to go by the new net handle "Equivocal", saying that the new name described his feelings toward what Bungie.net had become in his absence. Equivocal posted several troll threads on The Flood forums before disappearing again entirely. At present his new account has for the most part not participated in any visible forums of Bungie.net, preferring to only post in The Bungie Jumper's forums with people he had developed an affinity for in his time as a active forum poster. It can be assumed that he has become disaffected with the forum hierarchy, and will not become active at any time in the near future in any noticeable way. Links *Banshee Barron's Bungie.net Profile *Equivocal's Bungie.net Profile Category:Users Category:Bungie Community Category:All Pages